residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas Corporation
*This article was written by Toto_Sakigami. Please do not edit this article without the writer's permission. *This article is part of the Carterverse. A Large international corporation, pratically the polar opposite of the Umbrella Corporation(Cartervers). It is a weapons and technology company founded and owned by Elliot Atlas. In World War II, The company built 100,000 planes to help the Allies forces, quickly establishing them as a military contractor. It has become one of the world leader in the development of manufacturing advanced weapons. The Atlas Corporation quickly branched out into other scientific fields including aeronautics, robotics, micro-technology, and fringe science. After returning home from his stay in Monte Carlo for the Ascension Conference, increased study and research on clean energy. Later as Oliver continues to travel the world organizing contacts for the formation of the GN, he realizes he is terminally ill with Tachyon Decay Influenza and appoints J.A.C.K as Chairman of the International Robotics Commission and CEO of the Atlas Corporation.J.A.C.K returned his offices to Oliver Grayson after a "Cure" was found. After the Battle of Empire City, J.A.C.K once again became the CEO of the Atlas Corporation. Origins Original Creation Elliot Atlas founded The Atlas Corporation with the money from his father's will. It became a large Canadian business. But it's worth began to plummet until he allowed Oliver Grayson to take ownership of the company. Restructuring Oliver Grayson designed the many branches and began working with the United Nations to prevent threats to international security. Grayson also starts sub-companies to fulfill his ultimate goal. Realizing he will not see the day his goal realized he begins Project:Lazurus which ultimatley leads to the creation of J.A.C.K. Organization Atlas Communications Atlas communications , or AtCom for short, is the basic support for all the branches of the Atlas corporation. It handles all the desk work, financing, billing, filing work for the corporation, and they manage communication for all the other branches. They are the technical top branch. Atlan Armory They produce Two-Thirds of the UK's weapons. They also produce weapons for the United Kingdom, Spain, France,Russia, China, Germany, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, and Canada. Atlas-Waltan Biomedical Atlas Electronic Protection Service This branch maintains internet security for the United States and the United Kingdom. It also runs the Aegis-Missie Shield Program. It also produces electricity for all of Empire City. Atlas Roofing Atlas roofing is a small sub-company that builds roofs in the western united states area. Atlas International AltLabs ASA PHSGN Atlas Corps Atlas has it's very own private military enforcement known as the Atlas Corps, which is lead by Alt Corps director Brigadier General Jefferey Jameson. ABSF EAC The Empire City Atlas Security Cell , or EAC for short , is the main police force in Empire City. They even outrank EPD, Empire City Police Department, due to the Mayor's own will to accept the Atlas Corporation as the main structure of Empire City. Bases *AtCom Tower: Headquaters *Peagasus Station: Orbital Military Installation manned with space marines trained by Aegis Corps. *Odin Station: Orbital Station that monitors the use of the Thor Satellite. *Liberty Base: Secret bio-tech research facility under statue of liberty. *StonehengeCO Other Structures Weaponry Altan Armoury Work with UN Competitors Umbrella Corporation Vector Industries Category:Organizations Category:Organisation Category:Atlas Corporation Category:AtLab Technology HydraMissle [[Category:Carterverse Category:Corporations